No Idea
by ayamiko95
Summary: They had no idea things would be that passionate that summer. But who cares? They're with the ones they love. Yuuki x Zero ----Read and reivew please.


_HI there, you might wonder, why is aya-chan writing another story when she has two stories that need to be updated as soon as possible for her crazed readers? Well you see…I needed space to think…and as I was gathering ideas, I've thought of an interesting one. This is just a one-shot you see…_

_Please review and enjoy. :D_

_Heads up! : this style of writing isn't my usual style. :D Please don't gape at the pages when you find something unexpected. :D *bows*_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime**_

* * *

**No Idea**

_**Normal POV**_

Its summer and everyone from Cross Academy is on vacation---even the prefects.

Yuuki had decided to go to the old vacation house that Chairman Cross owns. He gave her the thumbs up to use it. He allowed her go with her boyfriend alone, trusting that Kiryuu-kun wouldn't do anything funny to his adopted daughter or should he mention the Pure Blood Princess.

"Ne, Zero." Yuuki said, shielding her eyes against the glaring sun.

Zero stood behind her, not bothering to reply. Yuuki turned around to pout at him, "You never change do you. You're still silent. Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"I'm just wondering what would happen to me if I stay by your side too long…with summer here, my control over myself is weak."

Yuuki pulled her boyfriend's cheek, her vampiric strength adding to the pain, "Listen Zero," she said, "Don't think about that. Just…enjoy the summer with me…alright?" she smiled and then let go of his cheek.

She turned around and began walking again, the vacation house was almost at view.

Zero rubbed his reddish-cheek, _"How can I not think about it when you always smell so good?"_ But he followed his girlfriend anyway.

* * *

"Zero!" Yuuki called from upstairs.

It has been exactly two hours since they arrived. The house wasn't as old as the chairman has described it. In fact, he liked it. The windows were of bamboos, so the wind could enter freely, which means it would be cool around the house the whole time. And there's not much blinding light entering the house. He could get up late anytime.

He walked up the stairs to where Yuuki was. When he got up, he found her inside a room. "What is it?" he asked.

She looked around and Zero saw her blushing, "Seems like there's only one room. Thank god it's twin beds."

Zero chuckled, he placed his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Embarrassed?" he said in a low voice.

"No teasing Zero. I could kick you." Yuuki warned.

Zero chuckled again but decided to let go of her, "Yes princess."

Yuuki turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She reached up a bit and touched his forehead with hers. "We haven't had much time to talk ever since you moved into the Moon Dorm."

Zero smiled, "Yeah, I can't be in the same house as the precious Kuran princess. All the vampires in the world might have my head for that."

"But you've already stolen my heart and everyone knows that."

"I know," Zero said in a low voice, making their moment intimate. He lowered his head further to kiss her cheek, and then her neck. He slowly took in her scent. He could already imagine what sweetness was in store under her skin, but he's not hungry, he shouldn't feed when it's not necessary… He had to keep his mind occupied, so he moved to her lips.

The kiss was chaste, but Yuuki didn't mind. What was time when you have eternity ahead?

When they pulled away, Yuuki was breathing hard, she pulled away from Zero's arms, which had formed a tight circle around her waist during the kiss.

"That's enough Zero," she said, "It's getting dark already. I'll go take a shower and then make something to eat."

"I'll handle dinner." Zero said.

Yuuki nodded and smiled, leaving the room with her clothes. Back then, when they weren't together, he'd always get annoyed whenever she forces him to eat when vampires don't need them since blood tablets were there to sustain their hunger. Human food doesn't work anymore. But as he grew to know her, he realized, she does that in order to remind herself of the humanity that was still inside her, and he came to respect that.

* * *

Later, Yuuki entered the room smelling the great aroma of dinner. Zero was indeed a great cook. As she looked at the table she grinned. "Pasta," she said happily.

Zero gave her one of his rare smiles and Yuuki smiled back. "Let's eat?" he half-asked, pulling Yuuki's chair for her.

* * *

After dinner, the two shared stories about school and their classmates. They've been separated since Zero insisted he stayed with the vampires so that he won't be tempted too much to drink Yuuki's blood. Though being with the Night Class has its downs.

Kuran Kaname.

Though he has approved of Zero being with his supposedly fiancée, he still holds a grudge against Zero. And that didn't make his life any easier since the enemy of the Pure Blood King is the enemy of all. But what does Zero care? He already has everything he could ever ask for.

Everything he's ever wanted is now right in front of him.

Yuuki met his eyes and smiled, "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Zero leaned back on his chair and said, "I've been thinking how lucky I am to be able to love you."

Then he heard the sudden rush of blood inside her. Zero chuckled, seeing her blush.

"Your blood sounds nice." He murmured.

"Did you bring your tablets?" Yuuki asked.

Zero shook his head, slowly standing up, "Tablets won't work anymore. As long as we have each other. Vampires' hunger can be stopped for quite a while as long as they drink their partners'."

"You haven't taken my blood for two months already," she said in a quiet voice.

"You've abstained longer." He countered, and then he faced away.

As soon as he looked away, Yuuki was already in front of him. She began holding her silky hair back and exposed her neck.

"Yuuki," he said warningly.

"Drink," she whispered, then she looked at him longingly, "Don't make me order you. You know how powerful Pure Bloods are."

His eyes hardened, but after a while his eyes seemed to give up. He chuckled again, "You're one scary princess. I might have made a mistake falling for you," then he brought his face to her neck.

He slowly licked her soft creamy neck. Yuuki brought one hand to his hair, she closed her eyes. As Zero took in the sweet scent of her neck, his fangs slowly extended. He murmured a short 'sorry' to Yuuki before sinking them into her neck.

His arms forced another tight circle around her waist as he felt Yuuki slightly tremble beneath him from the pain. It seems like he wasn't gentle enough. He pulled his fangs out and began to drink her blood. The sweetness of it was like nothing any blood could compare with. This blood was just for him. Her feelings for him overflowed with it. As he was about to finish, he smiled and licked her neck one last time before looking at her.

"Did I take too much?" he asked, seeing her hazed eyes as she let go of his hair.

She shook her head and touched the punctured wounds; surely, they were on the verge of being healed already, except for the traces of spilt blood.

Yuuki touched his lips and she pushed her face close to his, "Why can't you ever feed in a clean manner?" her lips brushed against his, slightly tasting her own blood. Zero pushed her against the wall behind her and kissed her deeply.

Yuuki felt his renewed strength. He placed his hands on the wall beside her face, cornering her somehow. Yuuki wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further. She smiled when she heard the low rumble from his throat, she pulled her head back.

When she looked at him, his eyes were as red as blood. "What now?" he asked her in frustration while breathing heavily.

"I'm getting dizzy," she murmured and this time, she was the one who thirsted for blood.

Zero took her arms off from his neck slowly and gently, and he towed her to the table. He got a chair and sat down. He caressed her cheek and smiled tenderly at her, "It's time to feed Princess."

Yuuki rolled her eyes, but bent down immediately as her eyes glowed red from her thirst. She nuzzled his neck and Zero breathed into her hair. "It's been must already been a year since you last fed." He said.

"Mm…" she answered, and Zero felt her cold breath across his skin.

"Have you been taking tablets? Because you don't seem that deprived at all…" he told her, in a hushed voice.

Yuuki laughed softly, "No. It's not actually a year since I last fed. Maybe six months. I last fed from my brother."

When she said that, she heard a growl come from his throat as she felt its vibration. Yuuki laughed again and close her eyes. What she liked about him was this, how easily he gets jealous, and he's adorable whenever that happens. And he's not like any other vampire who only thirst for her blood, she knows that he loves her. Though her brother is almost like Zero, they were still different.

She inhaled his scent. Zero's scent wasn't like his brother's. His brother was always covered in a sweet smelling perfect scent, but unlike Zero… Zero smelled of the sun and maybe a little of sweat, but she loves it. For her, it meant that he's who he is. He's not trying to be perfect for her, but he's being himself.

She sank her fangs into his throat and she had the feeling she won't stop feeding soon. As she pulled her fangs, she whispered in his ear, "I may take too much, stop me if that's so." And then began sucking on her boyfriend's blood.

The taste couldn't be described by words. The more she drank, the more she understood what he's been hiding in his silence. The true feelings of Zero.

Zero felt her feed on his blood become faster. He pulled her onto his lap and continued to smell her hair. He let out an involuntary growl when Yuuki bit him again. If she didn't look blood deprived a while ago, it's now showing. Zero brushed her hair and waited for her to finish feeding in patience. It may hurt but he couldn't deny the pleasure he felt when her lips stayed on his neck, or whenever her tongue lashes out to catch the stray blood.

When she stopped, both the excitement in their eyes had died down. They just held onto each other until their breaths had returned to its normal rhythm. Yuuki was the first to recover.

She looked at their state right now and she wanted to laugh. They were in such disarray, but she liked the new touch in Zero's hair. She liked everything about him now.

"Zero," she murmured.

He brought his eyes to hers and his lilac colored eyes told her how much he had waited for her to look at him. How much he loves her…

They shared yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

"Yuuki," Zero said despite his harsh breathing, "I'm glad…you chose me over that Kuran…"

Yuuki giggled, "I'm a Kuran."

"You know what I mean." He said, grazing his fangs over her delicate skin.

Yuuki suppressed a moan, "I love you after all. I can't be with someone whom I'm not even in love with."

"Well then," he said gently letting Yuuki stand up from his lap. He pulled her hand and led her to the balcony.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"We'd graduate in a few months. After that…will you care to marry me?" Zero asked.

Yuuki's eyes widen, "Before college?" was the first thing she thought of.

Zero chuckled, "Just engaged then," he said.

Yuuki couldn't refuse. After all, what's there to refuse? She loves him. And what's more, he's so irresistible with his eyes dancing with glory all of its own. Despite the other things she wanted to tell him, she only managed a nod.

Zero grinned, "So that maybe I could do things I've been wanting to do to you."

Yuuki blushed, "Don't go thinking like that! Moe Zero! Come back here!" she shouted, as Zero ran into the room.

Yuuki entered the room, but Zero had disappeared.

As soon as she turned around, her lips met his. Gentle in its own way,

She had no idea at all what Zero might be thinking. But who cares? The present is the most important. And she's with who she wants to spend her forever with.

**End**

* * *

A/N: **_Please review_**. I don't know if this is okay though....any comments are welcome :D


End file.
